Out In The Pouring Rain
by Phantom Girl 555
Summary: They were left in the dark, out in the pouring rain. Though, she was scared no longer, because her guiding light was right in front of her. And after everything that had happened, she was proven to be absolutely wrong in the end. He would always love her… Always. One-shot. Rated T, just to be safe.


**August 21, 2012  
**

**Hey guys!**

**Time flies so fast... :'( August shall end in approximately, a week. September is right around the corner! :D Before we know it, it's already December!  
**

**Wow... rhyming coincidence much? XD  
**

**Anyways, I'm sorry for being a horrible updater. D: For those reading, "If I Ever Left", please accept my sincere apology. I am only actually starting on the next chapter right now, 'cause I've been busy writing this story. If it makes you feel any better, I'm onto the fourth paragraph already! -.-"  
**

**Hoping to please! :3  
**

**Now, about this little fanfic... Because of all these stories I keep seeing, entitled, "Rain", I became inspired to write one of my own! Except, there's a little twist to the title. ;) Not only that, rain has been constantly pouring here... -o- The clouds are towering over, there's rain. The sun's shining brightly over the horizon, there's rain.  
**

**Plus, I was currently listening to "Sparks Fly", then after that, "Mine" came up. I'll give you a hint on that one.  
**

**Sparks Fly:  
Drop everything now.  
Meet me in the pouring rain.  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain.**

Mine:  
And I remember that fight, 2:30 AM.  
As everything was slipping right out of our hands.  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets.  
Braced myself for the goodbye,  
'Cause it's all I've ever known.  
And you took me by surprise.  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."  


**_I FEEL SO FLUFFY INSIDE. :3_  
**

**So, that about sums it up. :) No matter what comes up when you begin reading, remember that this will end in a "dream too good to be true!" Well, in Sam's case, anyway.  
**

**On with the show!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom! Dagnabit.**_**  
**_

* * *

_**The heavy downpour of rain battered against the car roof; the beads of water, streaming down the windows. The rhythmic pattern, causing a bemusement that shortly distracted the girl from her original thoughts. But nothing could ever make her forget it. Nothing would have a strong enough impact to completely discard the memory, and until now, it was still glued to her brain. It was completely horrible.**_

The windshield wipers which rock back and forth, reflected in Sam's eyes. Anything that could take her mind off of it, she tried to use as an aberration. But it wasn't good enough, as well. It was eating her up inside. She needed to know what his side of the story was. She wanted to know what that… _piece of garbage_ was doing there.

_She was bound to figure it out._

She glanced to her left, from the corner of her eye. "Why can't you just _explain_ what really happened?"

He glanced back, and quickly averted his eyes. "Because… I–"

"Am currently going out with her and I just decided that we should go into my house so we could make-out? Or could it possibly be something along the words, _slept-with-that-shallow-little-witch-and-woke-up-to-find-yourself-being-pinned-to-the-wall_?" The raven haired girl huffed. She crossed her legs and looked out the window in frustration.

_**The streets were left empty. The residents of Amity Park hid in the depths of their homes, fearing the possibility of getting soaked in less than several seconds, once they decide to linger around outside. Puddles formed onto the sidewalks, waiting for a victim to cross paths upon.**_

The boy's baby blue eyes on the other hand, obviously manifesting guilt. He lifted a hand and brought it to the girl's shoulder, accompanied by an apologetic look. "Sam, it's not like that, I swear."

The said girl briefly shut her eyes as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She motioned for him to remove his hand; her face bore an expression that meant, 'or else.'

He did as she ordered, concern still glazed in his eyes.

"Then, Danny," She begins calmly, "would you _care_ to explain why she was in _your_ house, close enough to smash her mushy, icky lips onto yours?" and ends with a yell, crossing her arms above her chest.

The boy faced down, cringing in his seat. He hesitated, but finally vocalized without looking up, "I–I don't want to talk about it."

Sam's teeth grit together. "That's what I thought."

_**Darkness poured through the window. The misty rain and strong wind, pounded against it. Pressing her ear against the glass sent a dull ache to run through her head. She clenched and unclenched her fists, taking her anger out on herself.**_

She was close to reaching her boiling point. A few more lame excuses and she was literally going to _blow up_. Imagine catching your boyfriend in his house, with an almost half-naked _whore, _pinning him to the wall. And _he_ blushes furiously at the 'view' in front.

"Stop the car."

The driver snapped around to face her, turning away from the road, and began to protest, "But, Miss Sam…" He paused as he pointed towards the windshield. Sam's gaze followed his finger's direction. Her eyes squinted; her brows, meeting each end. "We're almost–"

She growled, "I don't care. _Stop the car_!" She repeated irately.

And without another word, the car tires screeched. Their mode of transportation halted, and so had the two men in the vehicle. The sharp stop caused everyone inside to be pushed back into the leather seats.

Sam bit her lower lip, feeling a wave of guilt tower over her. She shook it off and unbuckled her seatbelt, then crouched down to scurry over to the door. She reached her right hand out to grab the handle, gripped it tightly, and pushed the door open with her other hand.

A loud slam entered Danny's ears. He immediately turned to his right, only to find his eyes widen in surprise. Sam had left. She had exited in annoyance. It was because of him; because of what he had done.

"Sam, wait!" He stood involuntarily and bumped his head. "Oww! Hey!"

He rubbed the bruised area, hoping to reduce the erupting pain, while he resumed his pursuit to run after her.

_**The lampposts stood tall and firm. The pool of light from above, made its way to the ground and danced about; warmth spread throughout the distinct area.**_

He stepped onto the pavement; droplets of water trickled down his skin. New to the pinpricking sensation, he shivered uncontrollably. It had a different feel to it. He felt so… alive, so free.

"Stupid, Paulina,"

That voice sounded familiar, not to mention the all-around dialogue that was stated. It was barely louder than a whisper.

He slowly rotated his head to the left, and his eyes landed on her. She was marching down the sidewalk, gaze focused on the ground, only a few feet away. He rubbed the back of his neck. Well maybe, _more_ than a few feet away. A groan escaped his parting mouth. He transformed into Phantom and flew after her.

The same flash she had always been used to, radiated behind her, alike the times before. She continued her walk, towards nowhere, apparently.

"Sam, at least give me a second!" He dropped himself on the ground and landed with a thud, a preposition in mind. Six feet ahead of him, she ended her march with a stomp of her foot. She faced him half of the way, and sent a murderous glare down his path.

"Guess what?"

He arched an eyebrow, and replied, "What?"

"Your second's over!" She yelled, impatiently, and continued to hurriedly strut down the streets, getting drenched in the process.

_**Raindrops dwell atop her head, and dripped down until the very tip of her hair strands, clumped together; her clothes hanging loosely over her body. To her mother, she would probably be compared to the next closest thing she will have been presumed to be: a clothing rack.**_

"Sam, please listen to me," He said as he caught up and gripped her shoulder, forcing her to stop. She looked upon her encased shoulder, and whipped around 180 degrees.

"No, Danny. _You," _She poked his chest, "listen to _me_." and directed her thumb to refer to herself.

"I bet that if I hadn't waltzed right through the front door that day, you wouldn't have told me, would you?" She held her pointer finger to his face, wanting to get things cleared out.

"You-you wouldn't have at least informed me about it, o-or brought it up into a conversation." Her eyes fought back the sudden tears that have sprung in them.

"And you could've fooled me." She held her head down in shame. A highly though of Manson, looked like an idiot, falling for a boy whom in the end, she refused to admit she knew.

"No," She looked into his eyes, "you _would've_ fooled me if I didn't wake up from this dream I knew was too good to be true!" and pushed him away with momentary hatred.

_The girl knew that her boiling anger was going to be temporary, was going to fade away and was going to dissipate like the droplets of water and puddles around her, but for how long was it going to last? A heart that has healed from being broken, doesn't mean that there are no scars left on it._

His eyes stare back at her in disbelief. Did she just, _push_ him? Because it surely looked like it. He felt obliged to stay quiet afterwards, so he followed his instinct.

"Do you know how _sick_ and _tired_ I am of having to deal with all of these fan girls swooning over you?" A single drop of grief welled from the corner of her eye. "And adding to that, it had to be Paulina. PAU-LI-NA, that goddamn–!" She was unable to finish when suddenly, the dam broke.

_She was utterly distraught. A simple mess no one was going to clean up. No one wanted her, not even her parents accepted her. And now, even he wanted to replace her._

"I-I'm so sorry…" He could hardly choke out. The guilt, building up inside of him was swallowing him whole. The pangs of conscience spread its venom throughout his body.

"That's all you can say… I'm sorry. Well, I don't care! I don't care if you're sorry and I don't care if you've realised your mistake, because I don't even know who you are anymore!" She stormed off, the emanation of standing streetlights providing a 'new' lit trail to walk upon. She was committed to moving on, taking a new path. She gained the confidence, and the determination. But lost it, once one of the streetlamps flickered, losing its glow, whilst she was beneath.

_She was being consumed by the darkness once again._

Sluggishly making her way over to it, she wrapped an arm around the said object. Translucent signs of pain and weakness that slipped down her face, merged with the heavy dew from the chambers above. She shifted positions and leaned upon the tall post, gently sliding down, and bending her legs in awkward angle once she was settled. Her held out hands, splattered with the sky's tears. At least it was condoling with her.

Much to her dismay, she felt a person's presence. She grunted and pursed her lips.

"How m-many times do I have to imply, 'leave me alone'?"

_But he was persistent in convincing her that she was the perfect girl._

"You actually think that I'm letting you go that easily?" The smirk in his voice added to her distress. She shut her eyes, preventing herself from doing any physical harm.

"You've already lost me."

The sounds of splashing, small pools of water, appeared to get closer and closer. It soon stopped; the scene, regaining its serene silence. Well, aside from the continuous rain in the background.

"After everything, you honestly think that I'm still _yours_? I won't be with you from now on, to share whatever comes next." She stands up. "I won't be the same, clueless girl that fell for you in the past." She faced him. "And I absolutely won't be–"

Something hindered her: something cold on her lips, and on her cheek, as well… It was then that she realized, it was not a something. It was a some_one._

But instead of squirming and breaking free of his grasp, she stood there silently. Her eyes, forced themselves to seal; her foot, desperate to rise. It all felt so right, despite the vexation in her soul. At that moment, something inside her changed, for the better, she was sure; although, she wasn't a hundred percent sure at the same time. Her head was clouded, nothing was clear to her anymore.

_She could deal with that later. These moments needed to be savoured._

After three whole years, she still had the same tingly feeling, every time Danny had brushed his lips against hers. The feeling of butterflies in her stomach always made her… _smile_.

She stepped backwards and drew in a deep breath. Her lungs, begging for oxygen instilled in the air. Eyes opening, she saw a beaming Danny Fenton; the pad of his thumb, brushing away her remaining tears of sadness, diminishing it completely.

"I could've left you, but I didn't, did I? All those fan girls chasing after me, I didn't stop for them to catch up to me, did I?"

There was a moment of silence, before she nodded…

"W-what about that entire, Paulina business?"

"I-I'm sorry. I just didn't know how to bring it up. I would've told you… I would've figured out a way for us to talk about it. And, well… yeah. I didn't want you to get mad."

"How did you think I felt awhile ago, smart guy?" She mocked; his hand, tucking her hair behind her ear. She took a step closer.

"Awhile ago? So, you're not mad anymore?" He leered and took a step closer.

"That's not my point. Now, could you explain the _furiously blushing_ part?" Her half-lidded eyes shifted from amused to a mix of expressions. But beneath them, lie a deeper meaning: _the success_ _of achieving her goal of discovering what she wanted to know._

"Well, about that… I-It's sort of a guy thing. Y-you wouldn't understand." He sent her the most innocent smile he could pull off.

_So that's how it is_. She rolls his eyes. "Sexist jerk."

He beams ear-wide. "I may be a jerk, but I'm _your_ jerk."

She giggles. "You still have a lot of making up to do, you know." She steps closer, once more. Her right hand found itself on top of his, which was still situated on her cheek.

"You are not gonna make this easy for me, are you?"

She chuckled. "What do you think?" She wiped away the tear crust on her face, with the back of her left palm.

His foot drew another step nearer, as she asked, "Why don't you start by telling the whole world, what you feel for me?"

He placed her forehead against hers, his gaze fixed on the amethyst eyes that sparkle in the moonlight. The alluring ember-like glow, the indefinable spark, reflected the heavens above.

"I love you."

Her eyes widened in shock. She frowned; her eyebrows furling. "Why'd you only whisper it to me?" She stuttered. A wincing pain sprung in her heart.

"Because you're my whole world." He caught her by surprise and slowly closed the gap between them. He found his lips, pushed against hers. Her arms rose to his neck, for their own accord, and his, dropping to her waist. The once alternately flickering lamppost, now completely lost its vividness. They were left in the dark, out in the pouring rain. Though, she was scared no longer, because her guiding light was right in front of her. And after everything that had happened, she was proven to be absolutely wrong in the end. He would always love her… Always.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed, and thank you so much for reading!**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**-Phantom Girl 555  
**


End file.
